We Will Rise
by Bellarke rocks
Summary: 100 people were put into cryosleep and sent to space a few days before the apocalypse. They wake up a 100 years later, trying to figure out if the earth is survivable. (Bellarke)
1. A new beginning

**Hey guys, I hope u enjoy this story, there is more coming though. I would love to know your thoughts, so please leave a review? Thanks:)**

**-1-**

**CLARKE**

"See you soon," my mum says, caressing my hair. I always feel safe and comfortable when she does that.

"I love you," I reply before the chamber closes and I'm off to sleep.

You're probably wondering what is happening.

Well, 5 years ago, the government chose a group of 100 people to undergo a series of lessons and training to bring back mankind. We were taught survival skills and trained to fight with many weapons.

Right now we are in space, being put into cryosleep. When we wake up, our mission is to revive the Earth. Why? Because an idiot assumed it would be a great idea to release 400 missiles all around the earth, just because he is against humans and believes they don't deserve to be alive.

**-100 years later- **

I open my eyes to find Bellamy standing next to my cryo chamber.

"Good morning," he greets me with a warm smile that sends shivers across my body.

He always has that effect on me.

I get up and to my surprise, Bellamy and I are the only ones awake. That's not the plan we thought of. Something must be wrong.

"Wasn't everyone supposed to wake up together?" I question, but before Bellamy could reply a voice interrupts him.

"That's what they told you" We turn around to find Kane and my mum. As soon as I see my mum's face I dash into her arms, hugging her tightly even though 100 years only felt like 24 hours had passed. "So what's going on," Bellamy asks, shaking Kane's hand.

"The plan was for me and Abby to wake up before everyone and have a look at the Earth and the circumstances. Then we chose a few of you to wake up first and send a transport ship to earth to make sure it's survivable." Kane answers.

Kane and Abby lead us to the ship's control room and before our eyes is a breathtaking view of the planet we once called home.

"It's magnificent," I remark.

"It is isn't it" Bellamy adds.

After a few minutes of observing the Earth, Mom breaks the silence.

"We should first collect samples from Earth and test it out, just to make sure it's safe for us. We need Raven for that, so we should wake her up."

We all agree and before we know it, Raven is wide awake and ready to work her magic.

**Please leave a review:)**


	2. Let's get this started

**If you have any suggestions or thoughts about the story so far, please leave a review. It helps a lot. **

**ENJOY!**

**-2-**

**BELLAMY**

**It's great to see Clarke again, although I wish I could just tell her how much I love her.**

**But my deepest fear is rejection. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if things get awkward between us? **

"**Bellamy, what do you think?" Raven interrupts my thoughts. **

"**Yes, sounds good," I don't understand what they're talking about, but I'm sure it's a good plan, knowing Raven. "Well then, let's get started," Clarke says. **

**After Raven sends out the drones to collect the samples, Kane and Abby lead us into an apartment. This ship was named 'The Arc' and it's so big that it has 10 apartments, each with 5 bedrooms for 2, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a playing area. **

"**Hey, what's going on? You seem lost in your thoughts" Clarke tells me as we're walking to our apartment. "It's nothing" I reply, but I doubt that she believes me. **

"**You're not fooling me, now tell me what's wrong" she demands. Clarke is the type of person that when she wants to know or do something, she is determined to accomplish it. **

"**What do we do if it's not survivable?" **

"**We'll figure out something, we always do" she replies with the perfect sentence. **

**CLARKE**

**Kane opens the door to our apartment, and it looks marvellous. We chose our bedrooms first. My mom and Kane stay together in a room, Raven and I take a room and Bellamy is on his own. **

"**Come on Clarke, 105 years and you still don't tell Bellamy how you feel," Raven says, as we're unpacking our clothes. **

"**I don't want to ruin our friendship when he rejects me"**

"**You are crazy you know that, right? I mean everyone sees the way you two look at each other" **

"**No way, you're just assuming that" **

"**If you don't do something, I will interfere and just so you know, I have thought of many ways to get you two together," Raven states, ending the conversation. **

**-3 hours later-**

**The drones have come back and thank God, it's safe for us to go down. **

**We sent a group of 6 for now - Me, Raven, Bellamy, Murphy, Monty and Octavia. Raven also woke up Emori and Harper to stay with Kane and Abby and help them out. **

**Everyone is inside the dropship and waiting for Raven to take off. **

"**Who thought we would be what's remaining of humanity?" Octavia says. **

"**I'm a cockroach, so we all know I always survive," Murphy answers. **

"**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, cockroaches included, get ready for the ride of your life," Raven mentions, getting ready to launch the dropship. **

**I take a deep breath in, reach out my hand to Bellamy and he holds it without hesitation. **

**I feel protected in his hands. **

****Thanks for reading! pls leave a review.****


	3. Our home

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100 - only the story plot.**

**-3-**

**RAVEN**

We have safely landed on Earth, and I can finally unwind.

Clarke is standing by the lever, she takes a second then pulls it down, opening the door. Before us lays an astonishing view that takes away my attention from all the problems in the world. The air rushing past my face; the trees swaying in unison and the brightening sun. This was our home. How can a person be so self-centred and take it away from everyone?

"Who wants to be the first person on the Earth in 100 years?" Monty asks.

"Don't mind if I do," Octavia replies with enthusiasm.

She takes a few steps down and jumps on to the ground.

"We're back, bitches!"

Smiles spread across our faces as we run around, exploring the wild.

When the fun is over, we re-group and split into pairs and find food and water. I pair up with Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke go together; as expected, and Murphy and Monty.

This is a new beginning for us all.

**BELLAMY**

I never thought the forest could ever look as beautiful, although I can think of someone who is way more beautiful.

"Bellamy, do you hear that?" Clarke stops for a second to listen. I hear it too after a moment. Running water.

We follow the sounds which lead us to a deep blue lake, surrounded by a radiant waterfall. Clarke takes a sip of the water, without even thinking it could be hazardous. "The water is fine. How about we radio the others and they can join us for a swim?" Clarke suggests. I nod then radio the others to come and see this heavenly place.

I look up and see Clarke taking off her top and bottoms. _Holy shit! _

"Come on!" she yells. I take off my shirt and join her. The water feels so refreshing.

I definitely needed this.

"How about we climb to the top and jump in?" I propose and Clarke immediately agrees. When we reach the top, Clarke hesitates. I can see she's scared, so I grab her hand. "Together"

We jump in; the adrenaline rushing through us.

"Hey lovebirds, you having fun without us?" Raven exclaims in the distance.

They all take off their clothes and join us. I really love these people. They're my family.

After hours of fun, we get back to the dropship and choose to build our new home near the lake where we found a big area of land. We could bring the Arc down here, and build homes for everyone. We can do this. They trained us for this.

**Pls leave a review :)**


	4. Feelings

CLARKE

The moment we arrive at the Arc, we wake up everyone. It's great to see them all again. I spent 5 years of training and living with them; we are prepared for this.

In the distance I find Bellamy and Echo talking to each other and laughing. I always had a feeling that they liked each other, but it's hard to accept it, especially when that's the man of your dreams and your best friend.

"Is someone jealous?" Emori pops out of nowhere, making me jump in fright.

"No way, why would I be jealous, that's absurd"

"You need to make your move girl!" Raven exclaims.

Before I know it, Raven, Emori, Harper and Octavia are standing all around me telling me to confess to him. I guess everyone knows that I'm in love with Bellamy.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Murphy joins us along with Bellamy.

"We're just talking about how amazing Earth is," I immediately reply before any of the others do. Bellamy gives me a smile as if he knows what we were talking about. Suddenly, I feel lightheaded, everything's spinning around me, my legs tremble like I don't have the power to stand up. Everyone's attention turns to me as I gasp for air. I fall to the ground, causing everything to blackout.

….

"Clarke" I hear a faint voice calling out my name. Bellamy. I open my eyes realising that I had lost consciousness. What happened to me? I must have worried everyone so much.

"What happened?" I asked. Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Emori, Echo and my mom are all surrounding me.

"You have a panic attack, honey," my mom replied, looking worried as hell. "What do you think triggered it?"

"I have no idea, it's probably because of the huge changes that have been happening."

….

Soon, everyone has left apart from Bellamy. A part of me thinks the panic attack happened because I'm hiding my feelings for him and it bothered me seeing him with Echo, but there is no way that I can tell that to him.

"You really had me worried, Princess" I blushed a little, it has been 100 years since he called me princess.

"Don't worry I will recover."

We spend hours talking and laughing together, it really felt like the old times. Octavia comes in and tells us to stop flirting and to prepare ourselves quickly so we can go to Earth.

….

When we have landed on Earth, Kane and my mom talk to everyone and tell us how we will rebuild the Earth and they give us our schedules. I am on nurse duty, along with my mom, Jackson, Octavia and a bunch of other people. The other duties are construction, mechanics, cooks, engineers and farmers. Everyone has a job and we will rise and bring back humanity.

Hello, hope u enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how other people feel when they get panic attacks, but when I described Clarke's panic attack, that's how I feel. anyways, pls leave a review, it helps motivate me and maybe give me some suggestions for the story.


	5. We're back, Bitches!

**-5-**

**BELLAMY**

The second we landed, everyone split into groups of 10 and settled into their rooms. Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Monty and Harper move into our apartment.

While we wait for Kane and Abby to get us started with our jobs, we gather around the dining table, eating the delicious meal Murphy and Emori prepared. According to the TV, the time is 1:15pm, meaning we have 45 minutes of free time. So we watch the third season of Stranger Things. We have little space on the sofa, so we're pretty squished.

I'm sitting next to Clarke, feeling her body pressed against mine. I place my arm around her, making an excuse that there is no space.

"Get a room you two" Murphy calls out, snuggling with Emori.

"Says you" I chuckled, noticing Clarke's cheeks getting pink.

A few minutes later, we hear an announcement from Kane, telling us to head outside, where we get started. Apparently, the Arc has 6 enormous storage rooms, two of them for food, two for supplies for building, and the other two for medical supplies and medicine. They came prepared.

**CLARKE**

It's been one day since we landed and we are already making progress with the construction.

Monty, Harper and Kane made a map comprising all the buildings. Although we have the Arc for living, the population will rise and therefore we need to be prepared.

It's dinnertime, so I grab my food and head over to a table where everyone else is sitting.

As I'm walking, I notice Bellamy and Echo sitting near the bonfire, hugging. Everything around me stops, all I can focus on is the fact that they are sitting there hugging as if they were dating.

I stay silent for the rest of the time, while everyone is talking and laughing together, I sneak away from the group and run towards the woods, near the waterfall.

I figured that it would be best to distance myself from Bellamy. If he will be happy with Echo, then he should. I won't get into the middle of it.

**-1 month later-**

One month later, and things are getting together. We finished building the cabins, bathrooms, toilets and food court. I've been avoiding Bellamy all this time, it really hurts.

"Hey Clarke, Raven wants to meet you at the top of the waterfall now," Harper comes up to me while I'm in the med bay waiting for a patient.

"Thanks for letting me know," I reply. I wonder what she wants to say. At times like these, I wish we had a phone that works, but instead we have radios.

I arrive at the top of the waterfall, looking around for Raven.

"Thanks for coming," I turn around to see Bellamy standing there.

"I-" before I can say something, he grabs my right hand and puts on a handcuff, connected to his left hand. Shit, this was an ambush!

"You can't do that, why are you doing this?"

"Because I've had enough of you avoiding me every time you see me or I try to talk to you"

"I don't do that"

We've been walking for 15 minutes now and I'm getting annoyed.

"Just let me go already"

"Not until you tell me why you-"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT YOU LOVE ECHO"

SHIT! Why the hell did I say that? I'm so stupid! Why isn't he saying anything?

Then, he grabs my waist, pulls me in, his lips press against mine. This is really happening.

I immediately kiss him back, the kiss getting more and more passionate.


End file.
